


You are all I want for Christmas

by londongirl_booklover



Series: Love at Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londongirl_booklover/pseuds/londongirl_booklover
Summary: “So,” Harry said turning to Remus, “what do you want for Christmas?”‘You,’ Remus wanted to say. Being with Harry was all he really wanted for Christmas, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He and Harry had a good thing going and he had been so thankful when Harry had invited him to live there that he didn’t want to ruin it.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: Love at Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	You are all I want for Christmas

23rd of December  
  
“Harry, are you home?” Remus called coming in the front door.  
  
“In here,” Harry called from the sitting room where he was just finishing putting up the Christmas decorations. Teddy ran into the room, his eyes going wide as he took in the tree that was decorated with lights and bobbles, and the magical snow that Harry had enchanted to fall from the ceiling. Teddy gave Harry a wide smile and ran up to him. Harry wrapped his arms around him as Remus came into the room. He looked around the room and shook his head. “You’ve gone too far,” he said grinning at Harry.  
  
“Nonsense,” Harry replied returning his grin. Ever since the end of the war, Remus and Teddy had been living with him and he wanted to make sure that Teddy had a much better childhood than either he or Remus had had. And Harry very much enjoyed doting on his young godson. Teddy was a ray of light in his life and Harry was very glad that Remus had agreed to live with him. “Do you like the tree?” Harry asked Teddy.  
  
Teddy nodded, “Yes!” he exclaimed.  
  
Later that night after Remus had put Teddy to bed, the two men sat on the sofa together eating biscuits. “So,” Harry said turning to Remus, “what do you want for Christmas?”  
  
‘You,’ Remus wanted to say. Being with Harry was all he really wanted for Christmas, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He and Harry had a good thing going and he had been so thankful when Harry had invited him to live there that he didn’t want to ruin it. Instead, he said, “Nothing, just seeing Teddy happy is enough for me.”  
  
“Come on Remus,” Harry said, “there must be something you want for Christmas.”  
  
Remus just shook his head. “I don’t want or need anything. What do you want?” he asked the younger man turning and looking directly into Harry’s green eyes. As he looked, he thought he saw Harry blush, but quickly pushed the thought away sure he was imagining it.  
  
“Having you and Teddy here is enough for me,” Harry whispered reaching out his hand and giving Remus’ forearm a slight squeeze before withdrawing his hand. He stared into Remus’ eyes as he did this. He could stare into those amber eyes forever.  
  
24th of December  
  
Teddy woke up on Christmas Eve and was practically bouncing off the walls from the moment he got out of bed. He was excited that Father Christmas was going to visit that night and he could hardly contain his excitement. He kept asking Harry and Remus when Father Christmas would get there, and Harry and Remus kept reminding him that Father Christmas would not come until night-time.  
  
To keep him busy, Harry took Teddy out shopping so he could buy his dad a present when Teddy turned to him with a serious look on his face, “Why don’t you and daddy ever kiss?” he asked. “Victoire’s mum and dad kiss. But you and daddy never do.”  
  
Teddy looked so serious that Harry almost laughed. And then he felt a twinge in his stomach. Truthfully, he would have loved to kiss Remus. Hell, he wanted to do a lot more than kiss, but he didn’t think Remus was interested. “Well,” Harry said not exactly sure how to explain to a six-year-old the difference between being in love and just being friends, “Victoire’s mum and dad are in love with each other and your dad and I are just friends.”  
  
“But don’t you love daddy?” Teddy asked, his face still serious.  
  
“Yes, Teddy, I do. I love your father very much. But we are not a couple,” Harry explained.  
  
“But why?” Teddy insisted. “You love daddy and daddy loves you.”  
  
Harry sighed. He would very much like to kiss Remus, but this was not something he could tell Teddy. “I don’t think your daddy would like to kiss me,” he said. And then knowing that Teddy would not drop the conversation he decided to buy the kid some chocolate from the confectionary just to distract him. Teddy had inherited his father’s love for chocolate, and greedily ate the candy Harry gave him.  
  
When they got home, they found that Remus had cooked dinner. They all sat around the kitchen table when Teddy, who apparently was not satisfied with Harry’s answers from earlier said, “Daddy, why don’t you want to kiss Uncle Harry?”  
  
“What?” Remus asked confused.  
  
“Victoire’s mum and dad kiss. But you and Uncle Harry never do. And Uncle Harry said it was because you didn’t want to. But why don’t you want to?” Teddy explained.  
  
Finally understanding, Remus said, “Well your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur are married. And married people kiss each other. But your Uncle Harry and I are not married. We are friends Teddy, that’s all.”  
  
After dinner the three of them went into the sitting room and Teddy hung his stocking by the fireplace and put out biscuits for Father Christmas. After that, he and Remus went upstairs and Remus read him a bedtime story while Harry washed the dishes before retiring to the couch.  
  
Remus came downstairs after reading to Teddy and convincing him that if he did not go to sleep Father Christmas would not come. It had taken quite a bit longer than usual, but Teddy had finally fallen asleep. As he entered the sitting room, he noticed that Harry was sitting on the couch and that there was mistletoe hanging over his head. Did Harry want to kiss him? Should he give in to his urges and kiss Harry? Harry had certainly been more touchy lately. Had Harry been flirting with him? “Sorry, I should have warned you that Teddy might ask about us kissing,” Harry said. “He brought it up today when we were shopping, and I just told him that you didn’t want to kiss me.”  
  
Remus’ stomach knotted at those words. He actually wanted to kiss Harry very much, but Harry didn’t seem to show any indication that he returned the feelings. “It’s okay,” Remus reassured the younger man, “he was bound to get curious about it at some point.”  
  
“Well as long as we are on the topic,” Harry said looking at Remus, “is there anyone you do want to kiss?” Harry leaned towards Remus as he said this as if hoping Remus would confess that he had been pinning for Harry and then kiss him. But Remus did no such thing.  
  
Remus blushed, “Errr…”  
  
“So, there is someone you want to kiss. Is it someone I know?” Harry asked with a coy smile. Remus blushed a deeper red. “It is, isn’t it? Maybe I could help get their attention. I’m sure anyone would be lucky to be with you.”  
  
“No one would want to be with me,” Remus whispered, “I’m far too dangerous. And now that I’m a father it’s just too much to ask of anyone.”  
  
“That’s not true,” Harry replied gently, “I know of someone who’d love to be with you. Someone who doesn’t mind that you’re a werewolf and who loves spending time with Teddy. He just doesn’t know how to say it.”  
  
“Harry, I… I don’t know what to say,” Remus said looking into the bright green eyes of the younger man.  
  
“Remus, you don’t have to say anything. If you don’t want this then it’s fine. But I’ve put a lot of thought into this and you’re the one I love. You’re what I want. You mean everything to me. Being with you is what I want for Christmas. It’s what I want always,” Harry said staring at Remus and trying to read what he was thinking.  
  
Then Remus leaned over and kissed him. He pressed their lips together and bit Harry’s lower lip. At this Harry moaned and shifted so that he could press his groin against Remus. As he did so, he could feel Remus’ erection, making him moan even more.  
  
“We need to move this to the bedroom,” Remus whispered. Harry nodded and the two men got off the couch and headed up the stairs. Harry was walking up the stairs ahead of Remus when he felt a hand on his arse. Turning around he saw a sly grin on Remus’ face as he kneaded Harry’s arse. Seeing the hunger in his eyes made Harry’s stomach turn. He had wanted this for a long time. Longer than he wanted to admit.  
  
When they got to the bedroom, Remus quickly put a silencing charm on the door and the walls before turning back to Harry and wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and once again putting his hands on his arse. Harry groaned and shifted so that he was pressed up against Remus in such a way that Remus would be able to feel his erection. Remus captured Harry’s lips in a hungry kiss, running his tongue along the younger man’s lips, urging Harry to open his mouth. Harry opened his mouth, giving in to the kiss completely as Remus’ tongue explored his mouth, swallowing his moans. Then Remus pulled back, “Are you sure you want this Harry?” he asked, taking in the younger man with his amber eyes.  
  
“Yes Remus, I’m sure,” Harry told him. “I have wanted this for a long time, for longer than I want to admit. But if you are unsure, we can stop. I won’t be offended. The choice is yours. You can have whatever you want.”  
  
“Oh, Harry. I want you too. I just wanted to make sure I’m not taking advantage,” Remus explained.  
  
“Trust me. You’re not taking advantage. I want this. Look, I’ll show you just how much I want this,” Harry told him as he began to undress.  
  
Remus watched him, feeling himself get even harder as he took in Harry’s naked body. Harry was muscular from all the years of playing Quidditch and he was very attractive. Remus thought that he had never seen anyone who he wanted to fuck more. He quickly took his own clothes off and pushed Harry down onto the bed. He took a moment to gaze down at Harry lying completely naked on his bed and wondered how he had gotten so damn lucky. “Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous,” Remus whispered before kneeling on the bed and taking Harry’s entire cock in his mouth.  
  
Harry moaned, “God, that feels incredible. But you don’t have to do that if you don’t want.”  
  
Remus took his mouth off Harry’s cock, “I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I’ve been dreaming of doing this for a long time,” he practically growled before putting Harry’s cock back in his mouth.  
  
Harry moaned again and tangled his fingers in Remus’ hair. “Fuck! Feels so good,” Harry practically screamed as Remus bobbed his head up and down. Harry was in paradise. For as many times as he had imagined, fantasized about being in bed with Remus, he had never thought it could feel this good. The man was simply amazing at sucking cock. It was as if his mouth had been built just for this purpose. Harry had had sex before, but it had never been this good. He watched as Remus moved his head up and down. The sight of his cock disappearing into the mouth of the man he loved was too much. He could feel himself getting close, “R-r-remus, I’m, ah-ah-ah about to come.”  
  
“Mmmmm,” Remus moaned around Harry’s cock. He was very much enjoying sucking Harry’s cock and watching Harry squirm with pleasure. The young man was so attractive and could have had anyone he wanted. But the fact that Harry had chosen to be with him sent butterflies to his stomach. Remus sucked a little harder and that was all it took. Harry shot his seed down the older man’s throat. After swallowing the younger man’s seed, Remus took his mouth off Harry’s cock and grinned at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned back, “That was absolutely incredible. Come here so I can return the favour,” he purred.  
  
“Well… maybe another time,” Remus whispered. Harry’s heart stopped. Why didn’t Remus want him to suck his cock. But then Remus continued, “I was thinking, I mean if you’re up for it, that I could fuck you now.” Harry’s eyes widened. He wanted that very much. He nodded. “I’m going to need you to actually say it,” Remus said, his voice husky.  
  
“I want you to fuck me,” Harry told the older man.  
  
“Say it again,” Remus said.  
  
“Please, Remus. Please fuck me,” Harry begged.  
  
Remus grinned and after performing a quick spell to prepare Harry positioned himself between the younger man’s legs and slowly pushed his cock into Harry’s tight arse. They both groaned at the contact. Harry loved the feeling of having Remus inside of him. Remus had a very large cock and it made Harry feel so deliciously full.  
  
“You okay, Harry?” Remus asked, not wanting to hurt his lover.  
  
“Yes, I’m better than okay. I love the feeling of you inside me,” Harry said. Then sensing Remus was waiting to move he added, “You can move now.”  
  
Remus leaned forward and gave Harry a bruising kiss as he began pounding into him. He had wanted to go slow and savour every feeling, but he was just too needy. Maybe another time, he thought. Remus gripped Harry’s hips and set a brutal pace and it was all Harry could do to keep up. “Fuck, Harry, you feel amazing,” Remus cried out as he fucked Harry into the mattress. All Harry could do was moan in response. He knew he would be sore tomorrow, but this was totally worth it. As Remus got closer to release, his movements became more erratic. Then, with one final thrust, he came deep inside Harry. He let out a huge moan as he spilled his seed inside Harry’s arse before collapsing onto the bed. He pulled his now soft dick out of Harry’s arse and pulled Harry to him, holding the black-haired man against his chest. They just lay there for a few minutes simply enjoying being together.  
  
After they had caught their breath Harry said, “That was bloody fantastic.”  
  
“Mmmmm, yes it was. Truly spectacular,” Remus said and placed a kiss to his forehead. Harry snuggled even closer to Remus and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
25th of December  
  
Harry and Remus were awakened the next morning by Teddy crying out, “Daddy, Uncle Harry, wake up! Father Christmas came!”  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find that Remus had an arm around his chest. It felt very nice to wake up like this. “We should get up,” Remus mumbled. Harry nodded and they got up, pulling on their dressing gowns and heading downstairs where Teddy was waiting for them.  
  
“Look!” Teddy said excitedly pointing at the stockings. Harry and Remus smiled at him.  
  
“Go ahead, you can start opening your presents,” Remus said as he and Harry sat on the couch. Teddy excitedly started opening his presents. Harry was very much enjoying watching Teddy open his gifts when he felt Remus put his arm around him, drawing the younger man to him. Harry moved closer to Remus and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. They sat that way for a moment, both content to watch Teddy and then Remus turned to Harry and very quietly whispered, “I love you.”  
  
Harry smiled wider than he had ever smiled before. “I love you too,” he said, “this is the best Christmas ever!”  
  
“Indeed it is,” Remus agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
